My Cousins Secret
by kagomesnumber1
Summary: This is a inu yyh crossover. Kagome is transferd to her cousin Yusukes school and is'nt allowed in the feudal era for a few months. Not if Inuyasha has anything to say about it.
1. The Suprising News

**Hey this is my first fanfiction so be nice. I wont update tell I get a few reviews. Feel free to tell me my mistakes and your ideas for future chapters. I'd greatly appriciate them. Oh and this is a crossover with yu yu hakusho so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Inuyasha or yu yu hakusho. If I did do you really think I would be writing a fanfiction or the actual manga. Hmm... toughie.**

"talking"

_thinking_

_'thinking in a flashback'_

**(me)**

Chapter 1: The Suprising News

A beautiful young woman around the age of 17 opend the doors to an old well house,"I'm home! Do you have the bath ready for me mom?" Who would know that, that well was really a time portal to feudal Japan.

"Kagome is that you? I'm so glad your home. We have some visitors so that bath will have to wait." Kagome's mother **(I'm going to call her Mayu and yes I made it up dont hate me) **called to her from the house.

"Company? Who?"

"Your cousin and his mother."

"Yusuke is here!"

Then, a young man comes in, also around the age of 17. "Where have you been Kagome? I've been waiting for you fore ever and as fun as it is to listen to our moms 'catch up' well you get it." Kagome didnt waist any more time and finally ran up and hugged her cousin as hard as she could. "Ok, ok don't kill me."

"Oh sorry, it's just that I havent seen you in 3 years I missed you so much." She let go of her death grip to get a good look at her cousin. That's when she noticed how huge his aura had gotten. It was about as big as hers was. Having lived mostly in the feudal era for 2 years she, however had learned how to mask it. **( in my story she has gotten alot more powerful.)**

_When did he get so strong? I know he isnt a demon and I didnt think anyone in this time period had any spiritual powers but. . ._

"Kagome you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. After all they were very close. She thought of him as an older brother and he thought of her as a little sister. Even though they were about the same age, Yusuke being a few monthes older.

"What oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about how long it's been" she lied._ If he doesnt want to tell me I wont pry, but I'd like to think that he would trust me enough to tell me some thing like this. Ofcoarse it's not like I dont have any secretes of my own that I'm keeping. _Kagome shook her head out of her trance and looked back to see if he had bought the lie. He must have because he had said it was "ok".

"Hey Kagome I promised I'd meet some of my friends right now so do you want to come?"

"Oh thats ok I would'nt want to impose."

"Dont be stupid. Besides I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Well if your sure then I'd love to." with this she smiled brightly and they headed off.

Kagome noticed that they were heading towards the park and as they got closer she noticed 2 demonic auras. _Oh no I really hope these demons arent going to bother us right now. Cause I dont really feal like explaining the whole 'well' thing. Why are we walking up to them? Surely he can sense their auras. Wait are these his friends? _This, among other things were what was going on through Kagomes mind when they aprouched the 2 demons and **other **human with with a really strong aura. One of the demons had long red hair and smelled vaguely of roses. The other, shorter demon wore mainly black and had jet black hair to match his black attire. The human was definitely ugly enough to be a demon and if it wasnt for his pure aura she would have thought he was one too.

"Hey guys this is Kagome, Kagome this is Hiei, Kurama, and the stupid one is Kuwabara." **(he he sorry Kuwabara lovers but I have alot of fun making fun of him) **Yususke said while pointing to each of them.

Kagome was in to much shock that these were her cousins friends to say to much, but even if she had wanted to she wouldnt have been able to because the one that Yusuke pointed out to be Kuwabara spoke almost immediately after her cousins rude comment. "What took you so long Urameshi? We've been waiting here for you for ever."

Then the red haird one spoke "Hello Kagome it is very nice to finally meet one of Yusukes relatives."

The miko reluctantly took the hand being held out to her. She was still trying to grasp the situation here, but masked her confusion with a smile she quickly was able to plaster on. "oh um thanks, its nice to meet to you too. Um. . .sorry was it Kurama?" He he noded and smiled indicating she was right so she then turned to Kuwabara who had only just finished arguing with Yusuke to finally notice her there. "Hi your Kuwabara right? Well any way it's nice to meet you. And your Hiei right?" Kagome held out her hand to him and he looked at it like he may as well be looking at vomit.

A simple "hi" was all that the the girl got. _Well arent you little mister ray of sunshine. You are **so **lucky you are one of Yusukes friends or you would get it. I mean talk about cold jeez. I think it actually droped like ten degrees._

Insted all that she maneged was to mumble out a "nice to meet you too" laced in sarcasm. Then, Kagome glanced at her watch and realized it was already 6. _Oh no it cant be 6 already. I told Inuyasha I'd only be gone long enough to take a bath and repack my back pack and I should have been back by now. Knowing him he'll come and get me if I take to long and I can't let any anyone see him because then they'll ask a bunch of questions I cant really answer. _"Hey Yusuke I really have to get back right away. I'm so sorry. It was really nice to meet you guys. By." And off she left before any questions were asked.

"What? Hey wait Kagome I'll go with you." Yusuke ran after her as fast as he could.

Kagome got home a little before Yusuke and was was about to run down the well. _I hope Inuyasha lets me have a bit more time to hang with Yusuke. I still cant believe what happened last time I was down there. We finally defeted Naraku and now we just need to find the rest of the shards._

_122121212212121212121212121212121212(flash back in Kagomes POV)_

_We were in Kaedes village and the battle with Naraku just ended. I walked over to Inuyasha who was laying down on a hill staring intensly into the sky. 'Now that Naraku is gone all that I'm needed for now will be to collect the jewl shards, but then what? Either way I need to tell Inuyasha how I feel before It's to late. Now may be my only chance.'_

_"Inuyasha" I tried to get his attention and realized it worked when he looked up at me with those beautiful golden pools that seemed to be stairing straight into my soul._

_"What is it Kagome?" his voice was filled with concern and is that love I see in his eyes. No couldnt be I must have just imagined it._

_"Well, after we collect all the jewl shards and you become a full demon I wont be needed here anymore so when I leave I dont want to have any regrets so before I go I want to tell you that I love y-" I was cut of there because Inuyasha did something that was very unexpected and kissed me. It was amazing and I immediatly went from shock to returning the kiss full heartedly._

_The kiss finaly broke and all I could say was "Inuyasha"_

_"Kagome don't ever think that you wont be needed here because I need you"_

_"Inuyasha I love you."_

_"I love you too Kagome."_

**(yeah I suck at fluff so sorry, but you'll have to live without it.)**

_12121212121212121212212121212121212(end fashback and back to regular POV)_

Suddenly, a big flash of red went by. "Inuyasha?" he didnt seem to see her and she began to panic "um. . . sit boy!"

"Ughhh!"

"Bitch! what was that for!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I was afraid someone would see you. And besides what are you doing here?" Kagome decided to let the "bitch" thing slide fore now.

"You took to long as usual so I had to come and get you!" Kagome just rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever, look I need you to-" she stopped when she felt Yusukes presence comeing closer. She quickly shoved Inuyasha into the well house and ran inside after him.

"Dammit, now what was **that** fore!" Inuyasha barked out.

"Shh. Be quiet, I don't want anyone to hear you. I need you to go back into the well and give me a day or two because-"

"No."

"What? Oh please." she begged and gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster.

Inuyasha stared at her for a while and finally gave in "fine but you owe me."

"Oh thank you, thank you." she gave him a quick kiss and left the well with a triumphant grin.

Yusuke was allready there, but he had his back turned to her so he did'nt see her come out of the well. Perfect. "Wow Yusuke you got here before me I'm impressed.

He quickly turned to face her. "I guess so. Why were you in such a hurry to get home?" _I could have sworn I saw her get here before me. Oh well, even if I ask she's not going to tell me._

"Well, I told mom I'd be back by six so. . ."

"Oh ok." he said sceptically. _Ok now I know that she's hidding something cause I was with her and she never told her mom when she would be back. She may not tell me now, but I'll find out sooner or later._

"Kagome, Yusuke is that you? Come here we need to tell you something." Mayu called. The 2 both hesitentily went inside.

When they went inside they both saw Mayu and Yusukes mom sitting on the couch. '"Well" Yusukes mom spoke first and looked over at Kagome. "Since you two missed each other so much we diceded that you(kagome) are to transfer over to Yusukes school for the rest of the year. That way you two can see each other everyday. "

Kagome turned to her mom to see if this was true." It's not like you would have to move because his school is so close, but you cant miss any days of school for a few months so in the morning you need to tell your friends that you wont be seeing them for a while."

Kagome understood her moms meaning loud and clear. She cant go to the feudal era for a few months."**What**!"

**I hope you liked my fist chapter. Yeah sorry about me not being able to do any good fluff scenes. I was laughing the whole time I wrote that flash back. I like to read fluff but I cant write it at all. Anyway, dont forget to review or I wont update. Also, for a little sneek peek on future chapters Kagome is going to see Inuyasha alot more then she thinks. What could that mean? Well read my next few chapters and you'll find out.**


	2. So Much For Secrets

**Hey people! I want to thank my reviewers, both of them. Thanks Nomadgirl66 and inu demon55 you guys are awsome! Any way this is chapter 2 and I'm expecting a lot more reviews this time. **

Chapter 2: So Much For Secretes

_(Last time)_

_Kagome understood her moms meaning loud and clear. She cant go to the feudal era for a few months. **"WHAT!"**_

_(This time) _

"But-but mom you know I cant do that!" Kagome stutered out.

"Well I'm sorry dear, but its already been settled. Infact, thats why your aunt and cousin came here today to tell you the news." Mayu told her shocked daughter.

Yusuke saw Kagome staring at him with wide eyes. "Hey dont look at me! This is news to me too! Besides I didnt know you would hate going to school with me this much."

" Oh no thats not it. I would love to go to school with you. Its just that... oh I cant explane it right now but mabey some other time. I'm sorry if I made you think that I wouldnt like to go to school with you." kagome apologized.

"Well then its settled.Yusukes mom has allready taken the liberty of inrolling you so you will start school on monday." Mayu seemed a little to happy about this. Yusuke and Kagome gave each other a knowing glance.

"Hmm... ok on monday it is. Ofcourse you know Yusuke this means you have to go go to school every day too." said Kagome a little hesitantly.

"Huh hey no way are you going to force me to go to school." Yusuke protested.

"Your right you dont have to go to school. I sure hope that I can protect myself from all the perverts and gangs. But dont you worry about me I'll maneg somehow." She layed it on thick.

"They better not touch you!" Yusukes big brother instincts had kicked in wich was exactly what Kagome was counting on.

"Well then I guess youll just have to go to school with me then."

Mayu and Yusukes mom were beeming.This must have been one of the reasons they dicided to have Kagome and Yusuke go to school together. If anyone could get Yusuke to go to school it would have been Kagome. "Well honey its getting late so why dont the two of you go up stairs and go to bed." They nodded and went to bed.

(the next day)

Kagome walked down stairs and saw her mom cleaning the Kitchen. "'Morning mom."

"Oh your finally up. Right now its more of a good after noon though."

"What do you meen "good afternoon" what time is it?"

"It's 1:30. and everyone else is already up so why dont you go up stairs and get dressed and I'll get you something to eat."

"thanks mom your the best. I guess that last battle we had in the feudal era really wore me out." She went up stairs and got dressed in a pair of plain hiphugger blue jeans and a lime green tank top. On her way back down stairs she heard what sounded like yelling going on out side. _Who is yelling so early in the mornig. Oh wait I guess it isnt really morning anymore. OH NO! I didnt go to the feudal world and tell Inuyasha whats going on yet. I better hurry and get him before he comes and gets me. _She ran outside and and saw, to her horer, Inuyasha and Yusuke preparing to fight. "sit boy" BAM!

"Ughhhhhh! What was that fore!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Yusuke! Dont you dare kill each other!"

"Wait Kagome are you friends with this demon?"

"Yes I am and you just tried to kill him. You are going to be in so much trouble. And Inuyasha dont think your of the hook either. What are you you even doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here you took to long so I had to come and get you. And I can kill who ever I want you cant tell me what to do. Besides I dont like this guy kagome."

"Sit! Just because you dont like him doesnt mean that you can go and kill my cousin Inuyasha!"

It was Yusukes turn to defend himself. "He couldnt kill me. And you still havent answerd my question. Why are you friends with a demon?"

"Oh dont you dare talk to me about being friends with demons you hypocrit!"

"Wait what do you mean **demons**! You know more then one!"

"Ofcoarse I do. Why do you have a problem with that!"

"Damn straight I do!"

"Oh now your really pissing me off! You have 2 demon friends, but I was nice and didnt say anything about it. I thought that you would tell when you were ready!"

"Wait you new that they were demons?"

This time Inuyasha spoke up for Kagome. "Kagomes not as bad a miko as you seem to think. Even young mikos can sense a demonic aura."

"Your a miko! But you have a normal aura?"

"Thats because I know how to mask it unlike you." Boasted Kagome.

"When did all this happen?"

Kagome and Inuyasha told there story about the well, the feudal era, shipo, sango miroku, kaede, kikio, naraku and the sacred jewl. Though they did leave out some parts. 'cough' their relation ship 'cough' 'cough'. "Alright now we told you our story your turn to tell us yours."

"I dont remember saying that I would tell you any thing." said Yusuke smugly.

That was it. Kagome used her powers to create a bow and arow and aimed it at yusuke. "YUSUKE!"**(She wasnt really goingt to fire it at Yusuke just scare him.)** It was amazsing how in that one word her aura exploded. even a human could have sensed her aura. She was really quite intimidating when she got mad. **(inuyasha is cowering in a corner/ aww poor inu he he)**

"Alright alright. I'll tell you, but wow Kagome you have really gotten stronger. But you know so have I."

By now Kagome had calmed down a little bit. "Yeah I know you aura is huge. But that is beside the point. You were just about to tell me how you got so strong." **(So now I'm skipping ahead to after he tells his story cause I dont feel like writing that) **

Inuyasha had finished cowering and had heard everything that yusuke had said. "So wait a minute your saying that there are demons in Kagomes time too."

"Yeah basically."

"Hmm... Ok Kagome."

"Yeah."

"were going back to feudal era and I'm sealing up the well. This era isnt safe. I dont want you to come here anymore."

"What! You cant tell me what to do."

Now Yusuke spoke up. "your right kagome he cant tell you what to do."

"Thanks yusuke."

"But I can and I dont want you to go back to the feudal era. It sounds to dangerouse." Mabey now wasnt the best time fore Yusukes big brother instincts to kick in.

"WHAT! You guys are impossible! Ughhh!" And with that Kagome stormed off.

Inuyasha and Yusuke just stared at each other for a while. Inuyasha finally broke the silence. "Whay to go moron. This is all your fault!"

"My fault! You started all this!"

"No I didnt you did!"

"I did not you did!" **(This goes on fore a while)**

"Are you two idiots finished." Hiei finally couldnt take it any more and jumped down from the tree that he was in and Kurama fallowed after.

"Ahh! Where did you guys come from." Yusuke asked panic strickin.

"They obviously came from the sacred tree. Man I cant believe that Kagome has such a moron for a cousin." Inuyasha said.

"I new that! I just meant how long have ya'll been here?"

"We came when we sensed that huge aura that I'm guessing came from your cousin." Kuraman spoke before Inuyasha or Hiei could say something to make Yusuke even more pissed off.

"So I'm guessing that you now what happened then." Yusuke calmed down a bit so he sounded a little calmer.

"If you want to stay here thats fine with me, but I'm going afterv Kagome. Do you really want her to stew over this for veary long." Inuyasha was more woried about her getting into trouble more than anything. Now that he knew that there were demons here he got really woried about kagome, but didnt want to show it.

"For once I agree with you even though its your fault that she left." Yusuke didnt want to seem to nice.

**Ok well I hope ya'll liked that one. I wanted to make this one longer but because finals are coming up I didnt have time. This time I better get way more reviews because what I got was just sad. But I really apriciate the two who did review. Anyway I'm not sure when in the story I'm going to show you what I mean about the whole kagome is going to be seeing a whole lot mor of Inuyasha then she thinks. Hey You know what I just got an idea. How about when you review (wich I know you will) you tell me what you think it means and I'll tell you if your right or way of. Yeah thats what I'll do. Ok hurry and review. **


	3. Unwanted Affection

**Hello all! Yes I know It's been forever since my last update and for that I apologize. I had finals last week wich was one reson I didnt up date but the other was because I had a writters block and I still do so I guess I'll just have to wing it. I feel that I've made you guys wait long enough. Oh and to my reviewers THANK YOU! I love getting feed back on my stories. Also, to everyone dont forget to READ THE BOTTOM.**

Chapter 3: Unwanted Affection

(with Kagome)

A gorgeous brown eyed girl sat on a bench under a tree watching a two little kids playing on a swing. Taking a closer look she noticed that the two little kids were her brother Sota and his girfriend Hitomi. They were laughing and teasing each other. _I wish Inuyasha and I could have fun like that. Sure it's pretty childish but they at least look like their having fun... no thats not true I have lots of fun with Inuyasha. We may get mad at each other at times, like now for instance, but we have had some great times with each other and I enjoy spending time with him. But does he enjoy spending time with me?_

Then she noticed an older group of kids walking up to them. They didnt look to much older, mabey around 13 and 14**( Sota is 12 in this story). ** She imidiatly new that they were probably up to no good by the aura that hey were giving of, but thought it would be better to see what was going to happen before chasing them away from her brother and his girlfriend.

They circled around the two love birds and they emidiatly stopped laughing. "Go away Riku. I dont want to have to deel with you or your friends today." Sota said.

The one who Sota called Riku who Kagome guessed to be the leader of the group, because he looked at least 15, took a step foreword towords Sota. "Oh you think your all big and tough because you got your little girlfriend with you. Well if you really think I'm going leave you alone after the stunt you pulled today then your sadly mistaken. Aint that right guys." The group all nodded and she thought she even heard someone laughing. Now she was beggining to get pissed. No one can talk to her brother that way and live to tell the tale. Still she dicided this is not her buisness and should only step in if she has to.

Sota smirked " Aww did I hurt your feelings at lunch just because the truth is to much for lill' Riku to handle." There was a slight oooooh going on in the background.

"Yor going to pay for that comment you little sack of shit." **(again this guy is like 15 not Sotas age)**

"I'm biggining to think that I've struck a nerve."

"That all you can do is talk. Well I'm going to smack that grin of your face."

"Well no actually it's not but I like to stick to my strong points and talking just happens to be one of them." By now Kagome was trying to figure out how her little 12 Year old brother got to be so smart and where he got the guts to say all this. She had to edmit she was impressed. While she was pondering about her brothers intelligence the kid named Riku had obviosly had enough and punched Sota in the stumic. Kagome jumped up and was about to rush to his aid, when he got back up and something possesed him to piss the guy of more "Pft that all you got. My sister hits harder than that I should know."

"Your not really in a pision to be a smart ass." Then he punched him again in the stumic and kneed him in the gut when he fell forword.

That was enough. Kagome ran in and grabed the guys fist right before it hit Sota again

. Hitomi was already being heald back and crying as hard as she could. it was safe to say that Kagome was pissed. "You haveing fun picking on little kids." She had on a glare that pierce through your heart.

"Your going to regret that bitch. Who are you any way before I pummle that cute face of yours." Now she was a little creeped out because he was threatening her and hitting on her at the same time wich was just plane weird.

"I'm Sota's older sister and right now I'm pissed as hell at you so you better explane why your harasing my little brother."

He straightend up now and looked her up and down wich again CREEPED her out and now that her brother noticed how he was looking at her it pissed him of. He would have said something, but he had taking a bit of a beating and thought it would have been better to keep his mouth shut. So instead Riku finally answered Kagomes question "So your the runts sister huh. Well he diserved what he got."

"Oh really well what did he do? Let me guess he broke some unwriten law of yours or did he just tell you off for being stupid? Either way it cant be bad enough to justifie you beating up on him with your group of followers. I mean how old are you any way 15?"

"Actually yes I am 15 and if you must know what he did he wouldnt let me have what I wanted, but I'm beggining to change my mind on it."

"Ok but just out of curiosity what didnt he let you have?"

"Hitomi."

"What! First of all she is only 12 and second she is my brothers girl friend. No duh he didnt let you have her. Besides thats her dicision to make not yours." Kagome looked at him disgusted. Talk about a jerk.

"You know what bitch I've had just about enough of your crap. Now I tell you what if you walk away right now I'll only hurt your brother and let you walk away." He told her as if he was being very generous.

"Sorry but that just isnt going to fly for me."

She suddenly felt hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her brother staring at her with conserned eyes. "No I dont want you to get envovled or hurt."

She looked at him and smiled. "Now Sota surely you of all people would know that I have nothing to worry about. I mean these guys arent even as old as me. If I can handle Inuyasha I can handle anything." at this Sota was able to smile.

"Fine" Sota sighed in defeet. "but try not to put anyone in the hospital. I dont want to have to explane that to mom." Kagome smiled back at her brother.

Riku just laughed. Aperintaly, he thought that this was more of an emty thret. "Ha dont make me laugh. There is no way a girl like you could beat me let alon my whole gang. Besides there is only one person who has ever beaton me in a fight and thats never gonna happen again."

"Riiiigghhhht. Sure watever, but dont cry when I beat you."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well get ready cause I'm tierd of talking to you." Riku thru the first punch which

Kagome obviosly anticipated he would because she caught his arm and used a tiny bit of her miko power so she could take his arm and fling him over her shoulder. Unfotunatly she may have used to much because he want alot farther then she ment him to go. Pretty much evryone but Sota was shocked and amazed. When Riku finally got up he said something very unexpected. "Wow your pretty strong. I under estmated you. Well you win this round and Sota I think I'm over your girlfriend any way I've decided I like your sister more."

"What!" was what both Sota and Kagome cried at the same time. Kagome seemed to recover first. "Ok do you not see all the things wrong with that. One I dont even like you, I mean you were picking on my brother and two I'm 2 years older than you!"

"So." was his reply. "Your only 2 years older then me, your strong, brave, and hot."

Now Sota was as pissed as Kagome. "Ok! Now hold on! Dont you dare even talk about my sister like that! That's just desgusting!"

"Look runt I didnt sy to talk so why dont you just stay out of it!" Riku was begining to get pissed again.

"Don't talk to my brother like that! Besides I'm already taken so even I'f I didnt loath you with a passion I still wouldnt go out with you. Sota, Hitomi were going. This jerks pressence is almost nosiating."

Before Riku could even say anything they were of and Sota was asking questions. "So I'm guessing that you and Inuyasha are finely together. Thats good because it was so obviouse that you guys liked each other and were just to dense to notice it yourselves. It was actualy really imbarising to watch."

"Do you want me to pummle you into an ablivion or are you going to shut up now?" Kagome was glaring at her brother.

"Oy Kagome there you are."

Kagome looked around to find the source of the voice and found that it was Inuyasha.**(He has a hat on)** At fist she was alittle relieved to see him but then remembered that she was mad at him so she turned away with a "hmpf" and left Inuyasha, Sota, and Hitomi standing there.

Sota looked up at his idol and decided to warn him. "I don't know why she's mad at you, but now you have even more to make up for because she is REALLY pissed of. I would really hate to be you right now." Sota and Hitomi left Inuyasha so he could go find Kagome and talk to her alone.

"Gee thanks." was Inuyasha's sarcastic comment._ Dammit I thought I gave her enough time to cool off. _He had finaly found Kagome sitting under a tree and slowly walked over to her. "Um look Kagome I'm uh... sorry."

Even though he wisperd that last part Kagome heard it loud and clear. "Thank you Inuyasha. The fact that you came to appologize to me means alot to me. I'm not really all that mad at you anymore really. Actually thinking about it now I guess that I never really was mad at you to begin with. I was just really upset before I saw you and Yusuke fighting and after all that I guess I just couldnt take it any more so I left."

She was looking down that whole time and Inuyasha had figured out why when she finally looked at him. She loked like she was using all her energy to hold back her tears. Inuyasha went over to sit over by Kagome with consern written all over his face. "Kagome what happened?"

"My mom wants me to go to Yusukes school for the rest of the year and that part isnt bad but she says that because I'm going to a new school that I cant go to the feudal era for a few months. So I'm upset because I know you'll get mad that I cant go and collect jewl shards for a long time and because I wont get to see Songo, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, or even... you." At that last part they were looking into each others eyes.

Inuyasha was the first to break eye contact. "Dont be stupid. Dont think that just because your going to be stuck here in your era you can get rid of me so easily. I'll still come to bother you atleast every day...and Kagome dont ever think that I would ever get mad at you especial over sometyhing as stupid as jewl shards."

"Kagome smiled at Inuyasha then hugged him and muttered "thank you Inuyasha, I love you so much." Then Inuyasha gently grabed her chin and pulled her into an amazing kiss. All he could think about was how much he loved her.

**Ok so what did you think? Again I'm really greatful to all my reviewers and now I'm asking you all to review and give me ideas because if you really want me to review raster I will need some ideas because otherwise I will have to take time to think up a chapter and who knows how long that will take so GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE. Oh pretty please with suger on top. ; )**


	4. School Starts

**Hey people what's up! Did you guys have a nice christmas? I did. Well that aside does any one actually read this or the bottom because I've been asking for ideas and I have yet to recieve any. I do appriciat my reviews and the constructive critisism. Speaking of which I was wondering if you guys would like me to get my chapters edited. If so please tell me I really want to know what you think because if no one realy cares then I'm not going to. So tell me what you guys think and dont forget to read the bottom and reveiw. You know give me ideas. I want to know if ya'll want this to start to get darker or what. Do you want drama, fluff, or whatever just be sure you tell me and I will try my best to include it.**

Chapter 4: School Starts

( With Yusuke)

"Ugh what is taking them so long! Kagome should have calmed down by now." said an impatiant Yusuke not really to anyone imperticular.

"Well mabey if you wouldnt have been your usual idiotic self you wouldnt have gotten the miko mad to beggin with." spoke a very anoid Hiei. " you humans and your stupid emotions make me sick."

"I dont think your helping things Hiei." Kurama told him.

"No shit Sherlock!" by now Yusuke had become both pissed off and agitated. He knew that the longer she was gone the longer she would stew. Meaning if she was able to think about this long enough she would get just mad enough to kill him. He knew it was his fault but he would never tell anyone that. It's not like he meant to piss her of he was just curious. Wouldnt you be if you found out your cousin who you are verry protective of had a demon for a friend. Or rather a half demon. To him it ment the same thing.

Staring into the now setting sun he saw Inuyasha cradeling a sleeping Kagome. At first he felt relieved and then he realized that this demon was holding his sleeping cousin. He didnt like the fact that she felt comfertable enough around him to fall asleep let alown be carried by him. It wasnt as if he was jelouse because come on there cousins, it was more the fact that he was over pretective and he didnt trust this guy.

When the couple reached the shrine Yusuke finaly decided to break the silence. "Took you long enough."

Inuyasha went emidiatly from peacfull to anoyed. I mean how dare this guy interup his time with his Kagome. Wait hold on "his Kagome". He couldnt figure out when he had started calling her his and asumed it must have been after they told each other how they felt. The fact that he could call her his was still very new to him. "I'd like to see you try to calm her down after not only you pissing her of but apparently someone else did too while I went to go find her."

"What do you mean someone else got her mad and hey wait it wasnt my fault." Yusuke said.

"What I mean is that when I got there I saw her walking away from a group of kids with her brother and some other kid and was pissed as hell. Not even you could have made her that mad. And before you ask me about it I dont know what happened because asking questions is what got us here in the first place, but before you make some lame ass comment I have a few questions for you." He paused a second and to anyone who didnt know him it would have looked like he was trying figur out the best way to go about asking him, but if you knew Inuyasha you would know that tact isnt one of his strong points. "What the hell did she mean when she said she couldnt go back to the feudal era for a few months! What the fuck! She has to go back she has a deuty to find the missing peases of the jewl!"

"Inuyasha she has an obligation to be here too and I will not tollerate such language around me." said a familiar female voice.

Inuyasha wherled around to the source of the voice to see Kagome's mom there. "But its her fault it broke in the first place so she has to fix it."

"Now Inuyasha is that really the reson that you want my daughter to go with because I'm having troubl believing that." now everyones eyes were on them.

"Hmf. Ofcoarse it's the only reson I want her to go back." Was Inuyashas oh so witty reply.

"Well even if you wont edmit it I still know that that isnt true. And I really think that your being selfish. Do you really want to ruin Kagomes future just because you know that you cant stand it if she isnt by your side."

That was a major stab to Inuyashas concience. He had never really thought about it like that. He knew that he couldnt continue forcing Kagome to go with him to the feudal wold merely because he wanted her with him. As much as it killed Inuyasha he knew that Mayu was right. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed.

Mayu beemed at him. "Thank you Inuyasha. This means allot to me." She began to walk of when she finished. "You know if you really want to see her you can just live here. I dont mean perminantly, but just untill she can go with you. I'll even inroll you in Kagome's school if you want." she possed. "You dont have to answer right now I'll give you some time to think about it." and with that said she walked back into the shrine.

Inuyasha's bangs were covering his eyes. He was deep in thought. He began to move again over towords the shrine so he could put Kagome into her bed so she could continue to sleep peacfully. Completely ignoring the group that was watching him. Even Yusuke thought that right now would not be a good time to open his mouth.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121211212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212122(two days have past and it is now a monday.)

"Kagome time to get up! You start your new school today!" Mayu yelled to her daughter.

Kagome groned and hesitentily got up. She wasnt really looking forword to starting a new school because she always gets paranoid about what will happen. Thats when the dreded _what if_'s come into play. What if the school is filled with a bunch of jerks. What if i dont make any new friends. What if no one will like me. And so on and so on. A few minutes later she remembered that she was going to school with Yusuke and then she began to feel a little better about it. She was still a little depresed because she hadnt seen inuyasha since the other day when she fell asleep in his arms, which she did'nt mind saying was the best nights sleep she had ever gotten.

When she had finally gotten dressed and ready for school she went down stares and found Yusuke already eating brakfast. He wasnt in his uniform though. "Arent you going to put on your uniform?" She questioned. **(so you know the girl unoforms are going to be like Kagomes is in the show because I dont like the girl unifoms in Yusukes school, the guys uniform can stay the same)**

He looked at her and promptly answerd. "Nope."

"wont you get in trouble." Kagome asked.

"Probably, but they should just be happy that I'm actually going to school today."

"Glad to know your so devoted to school." she joked.

"Your hilarious." he joked back.

"Well by mom. We should really be heading out. Come on Yusuke lets go." She said as she pulled him out the door.

They were almost there and Yusuke had finally stopped complaining about having to go to school when she noticed how people were looking at them. A group of kids a bout her age that looked like they were in some kind of gang were glaring at them. Another group of kids looked as though they might wet there pants if the two walked ther way. Kagome couldnt help herdelf now she just had to ask what was up. "Um Yusuke why are people looking at us like that?"

Yusuke looked at her then spoke. "Oh I guess they are well I might as well tell you now that I'm the strongest guy at this school and probably at all the schools in japan. Basically your either new here or stupid to try and pick a fight with me. But think of it this way no one is going to bother you."

"Thats not what I wanted." She sounded really depressed now and she began to think. She had a plan. "Hey what if you pretended that you werent my cousin."

"I know but if people know that your my cousin then they'll treat me diferent. I dont want that either. I want to be able to make some friends because they like me not because their afraid that if they dont you'll kill them. Besides I can take care of myself."

"Hmm... I don't know."

"Oh please. If you do this for me I wont make you go to school. Please." Kagome gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could and decided to add "You cant exactly say I'm defensles. I am a miko remember."

"Ugh fine." he sighed in defeat.

"Yes! Thank you Yusuke your the best!" She hugged him to show her gratetude. They finaly made it to school and just in time to because when they got in the building the bell rang. Kagome told Yususke to go to class while she went into the office to get her schedual.

1212121212121(With Yusuke)

Class had started and he was waiting for Kagome to come into class. He knew that they would have the same classes because Mayu had told them so. He pretended to be falling asleep when Kagome walked in.

The teacher stoped his leason to give the new student a small introduction. "You must be the new ew student that the principle was talking about." She nodded her head to indicate that he was correct. "Well tell us about yourself."

She looked at him for a moment **(this is that teacher from Yusukes school thats a jerk. The one that lookes like a rat. I dont know his name so if you know review and tell me.)** wondering if he was crazy because it was pretty obviose she was nervous and didnt really want to talk infront of the class, she decided to any way manly because she was beginig to tell that this guy was just trying to be mean. She looked up to her audience and smiled. "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi and I love animals and practice archery."

No one had seen her face untill she looked at the class to inroduce herself and much to Yusukes displesier most of the guys liked what they saw. After she introduced her self she walked over to her appointed seet. On her way to her desk there were a bit of hooting and hollering going on. This needless to say this pissed the shit out of Yusuke. She just glared at them and sat down. It got them to shut up but only momentarily.

That class went by pretty easy for Kagome aside from when one kid started hiting in her and then asked for her number. She told him politly that she was taken and he seemed to have been thuroghly disapionted. The next class went by about the same way, but she got to meet Keiko which was a plus. Then lunch rolled around.

Kagome was walking to lunch with Keiko and decided to make conversation. "So your friends with Yusuke right."

Keiko looked at her and said "Oh yeah were friends and you know he isnt really as bad of a guy as everybody thinks."

"I know and if you can keep a secret I'll tell you how I know." Keiko nodded and Kagome continued. "Well I'm Yusukes cousin but for now we arent telling anyone so I can have a chance to make friends. With him around he'll scare them all away."

For a minet their Keiko had thought that she ment that she was his girlfriend but when she told her that she was his cousin she felt more relieved then shocked. By know they were in the lunch roomsense Kagome had brought her lunch and Keiko was going to buy her lunch they had to pargt ways.

Kagome was on her way to save her and Keiko a place to sit when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned a rouned to see a boy about her age. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes actually you can. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on friday." he asked with a toothy grin.

"Oh um sorry but I cant. I'm already taken." It wasnt that the guy was ugly because he wasnt, on the contrary he was very cute it's just that she didnt like his aura for one thing and she WAS already taken and she loved him more then the world itself. She found herself very lucky, but then again how many girls can say that thier boyfriends have cute fuzzy dog ears.

"Alright then my name is Yukio by the way and you are..."

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Well Kagome I really think that you should reconsider my ofer I mean how could your guy be better then me."

She was beggining to get mad now. "Dont you think that your being a little bit to cocky and for your information my guy is tons better then you anyway." She turned away to leave when he grabed her arm and turned her back around to face him. Little did they know that Yusuke had been watching all of this take place and was thuroughly pissed. He ran over and punched the guy.

**So what did you think? Well to those of you that actually read this I'm thinking about righting an Inuyasha Fruits Basket crossover too. Tell me what you think if a few people want me to then I will. I just love crossovers so if you have a different idea for a crossover with Inuyasha then go ahead and tell me and I'll try and write it. Again people I really want to know where you want me to take this story. I have had one request to turn it into a darker story but I'm not sure if thats where I'm headed yet. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS.**


	5. Worse than Miroku

**Hey people! I am writing another story now too. It's a Fruits Basket Inuyasha crossover. I obviosly like crossovers, but I'm thinking that after a little bit I might start writing a story where Kagome sees ghosts and has a six sense. It would be a Kagome Inuyasha story naturaly. But I don't know tell me what you think or if you want me to do a different story. Also If you actually read this could you do me a big favor and review and tell me you read it because I honestly dont think that anyone reads this or the bottom so if you are reading this please tell me that you read this. You dont even have to right anything else. Well yeah thanks much appriciated. I also havea knew rule. I have to get 10 reviews per chapter before I update.**

Chapter 5: Worse than Miroku

Yusuke just stood there. He knew that Kagome would kill him later but at the moment he did'nt care he was thuroughly happy with what he had just done. He was finaly able to relieve some of that anger that he had been building up all day. He could'nt take all those basterds hitting on Kagome and know that someone had gone so far as to actually touch her was to much for him to take. Yukio was starting to get up. He turned towords Yusuke. "What the hell was that about? I thought that you were with Keiko or are you taking more than one now?" Yukio asked.

Yusuke glared at him then looked at Kagome appologetically. "Sorry Kagome looks like I'm going to have to break my promis because these jack asses here need to learn that they better start leaving you alone cause there pissing me off."

Kagome sighed in defeet. "Ok fine but this better not effect me making friends."

"Yeah yeah I know, but you already have Kieko as a friend so it should'nt matter right?" Yusuke told her.

Yukio and everyone else in the room was extremelty confused. "What the hell does all that mean. Are you or arent you a couple and how come you are actually asking for someone elses approvel for you to do something? That really doesnt sound like you." Yukio asked.

Yusuke glared over at him again. " I'm actually going to answer your question. She's not my girlfriend. She is my cousin who I happen to be very protective of. I see her as a sister you see. So when I see basterds like you hitting on her especialy when its obviuse that she doesnt want it, it pisses me off. So it would be a good idea if you did'nt even look at her again." Yusuke said. Kagome sighed. She could'nt help but think of what a show off he was being.

"So your saying that she isnt taken?" Yukio asked.

"Are you trying to make a death wish or are you just retarted cause at the moment I want to punch your face in." Yusuke warned him.

"Oh no your not. I let it slide when you punched him, but you can't keep beating people up just because they make you mad." Kagome orderd Yusuke.

"What! But this guy is REALLY making me mad. Come on Kagome be resonable." Yusuke argued.

"No. Thats just cruel." Kagome replied.

"Ugh! Fine I wont hert him this time, but I'm not promising that I'm going to let him go the next time." Yusuke reluctently agreed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a group of people yelled.

"Yeah. Why is the 'all mighty' Yusuke doing whatever this beuty over here says? And you nevere answered my question. Is Kagome available." Yukio asked.

"Ok fist of all that is none of your buisnes and second yes I am taken which I already told you so I dont know why you keep asking." Kagome said before Yusuke could say anything.

"Well I mean if you are with someone does he go to this school mabey I know him. What's his name." Yukio questioned.

"Why are you so curiouse? It's not like it matters anyway." Kagome said.

"Well just humor me. I mean as you said it does'nt matter." Yukio said.

"Alright fine I will, but only so you'll stop pestering me. I bet you anything that you dont know him. He doesnt go to this school and his name is Inuyasha."

"Well if I dont know him and he doesnt go to this school then to me your not taken."

"Ugh you no what think what you want, but will you please just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled. She was very iratated and decided to just leave before she hurt the guy. As she stormed off and everyone else went back to gossiping to there friends. Kagome went to her next class fifteen minutes early just so she could sit down at her desk and calm down. And she thought that Inuyasha made her mad. Five minutes went by and she herd the door open. 'Oh crap' was definetly going through her mind when she realized that it was Yukio who came through the door. She must have had her next class with him.

He turned and saw her sitting down in her desk and grined. "Hey Kagome. What a pleasent suprise. Just could'nt wait to see me again could you." He said as he sat down next to her. Kagome turned away from him and sighed. "Aw come on. I'm not that bad. I actualy did'nt even know that this was your next class." He heard her sigh. She was still facing the opposite dirction. "So what do you say you give me a chance."

"No."

"One date. Please."

"No. I already told you that I'm taken. I dont know how I could spell it out any clearer than I allready have! I am not and will never be interested in going out with you!" Kagome was way to pissed off to have to deal with that right now.

"Well what if you two split. How 'bout then." The persistent Yukio asked.

"No!" Kagome yelled at him this time. She still would'nt look at him and they sat silent for a while. Then Yukio decided to break the silence by going behind her and grabbing her chest. This obviously did'nt go down to well with Kagome and resulted in a hard slap when she finaly whipped around to finally face him.

"Ha I thought that if I did that you'd turn around. The slap was definitly worth it." He bragged.

"Ugh!" Kagome yelled and ran out of the classroom.Shre had decided to wait outside the room until more people were there. She could'nt believe what a total pervert this guy was. This is just what she needed to have ontop of everything else. Looking at her watch she realized that she only had two more hours of school left before she could go home so ther probably was only two more classes left.

The bell rang and a few stuydents were already in there so she decided that it was safe to enter. Shed picked the seet farthest away from Yukio and lucky for her Yusuke came in and took the only other available seet around her.

Yusuke looked at her and said. "Ok look Kagome. I'm soory for being an ass."

"You werent being an ass. You were just trying to protect me and I'm glad that you did. Actually I'm starting to regret that I did'nt let you beet him up." Kagome mumbled that last part.

"You are! So your not going to kill me?"

"No...But you know, now you have to come to school every day. That was our deel."

"What? Oh yeah. Crap."

The teacheder came in and class started. The rest of the day was pretty crappy for Kagome. For one thing. every chance Yukio got or when Yusuke was'nt there he would grab her or something. And naturally every time he got slapped. But what got her the most was that every time she slapped him he always acted like he thuroughly enjoyed it. That he would do that just to get slapped. He was really pissing her off.

The school day had ended so Kagome went to her locker to grab her things to go home. She looked around to see if Yukio was here, when she noticed that he was'nt she felt safe to let her gaurd down. She still felt a little uneasy though because Yusuke was'nt there either. Unfortunatly for her as soon as she turned around to leave there was yukio , blocking her way.

"Oh my god! Are you stalking me now! Jeez! Every time I turn around, litterallty, you are right there!" Kagome yelled.

"Dependes on your definition of stalking." He answered cooly.

"Ugh!" She was at her breaking point no, way past her breaking point. She could'nt take this guy any more. She started to run home as fast as she could.

"Hey Kagome wait up! I'm coming with you!" Yusuke yelled at her when he saw her leaving. He tryed to keep up with her the whole way home but she was really going.

She ran home and jumped down the well. She knew that she promised to stay in her time, but she just could'nt take it any more. She needed to get a chance to escape.

When she was in the feudal era she ran to Kaedes village hoping Inuyasha wopuld be there. She missed him so much and right now all she wanted to do was go and find him.

When she was there She smiled when she saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She did'nt see Inuyasha so she ran over to ask them if he was there.

"Kagome your back, but inuyasha told us that you could'nt come back for a while." Sango said to kagome.

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled and jumped onto her before Kagome could answer.

"Hey Shippo!" She said as she hugged him back. "To answer your question Sango I'm not really sopposed to be here, but I just could'nt take it and I had to get away. You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys, but do you know if Inuyasha is here?"

"We thought that he was with you?" Miroku answered.

"Oh no he's not." Kagome frowned a bit.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at them and sighed. "Sure. Mabey it will help me calm down, but lets. go into Kaede's hut. I don't need the whole village to know about my life." They went into Kaede's hut and Kagome started to tell her story. "Well I had to change schools and go to my couisins school and for some resone my mom said that I wouldnt be able to come back here for until i get all settled into my new school. And so today was my first day and it was horrible. There is this guy who ugh! I cant even describe him. The perverts worse then Miroku!"

**Ok people I'm sorry that it took me so long to update and remember I have a knew rule. I wont update until I have atleast 10 reviews.**


End file.
